Vinyl Scratch and The Guitar
by The Zombie Within
Summary: Hi, I'm Vinyl Scratch and I play something called 'guitar'. So I bought this thing a little over a year ago and I'm still learning how to use this exotic wonder. I found out I'm not the only person who plays cool instruments in the 'rock' genre. Me and 5 friends decided to join our talents and form a band. My name is Vinyl Scratch and I play 'guitar'. P.S. Just give this a chance.
1. New Gear

**Vinyl Scratch and The Guitar**

Chapter 1: New Gear

Vinyl turned around in the midst of cheers and applause to look at her bandmates. She gave them a smile before she turned back around. The audience was huge! This audience was bigger than any audience she has ever seen. Vinyl has seen big crowds at her techno performances, but this was nothing. She set down her white and blue-striped guitar before walking towards her bandmates.

"We did it!" cheered Vinyl.

She got no response though. She found all the members gasping for air due to exhaustion. The rhythm guitarist, Jason, holding his left hoof to relieve some pain. She saw the band's drummer, Rainbow Dash, rubbing her arms and hind hooves after the exhausting concert. The band's bassist, Fluttershy, well... let's just say she was zoned out. The one who seemed to be the most exhausted was the singer, Steven, who was gasping for air while rubbing his throat in hopes of relieving some pain. Vinyl simply smiled again. She smiled until she felt a piercing pain in her hooves. _Ugh, why must playing a guitar be so painful!?_ she thought before wildly waving her left hoof around. Vinyl was suddenly faced with a crushing feeling while shaking her hoof when she was bombarded with a huge group hug from the rest of the band.

"That was bucking amazing!" yelled Dash, after letting go of the cluster-hug.

"I have never screamed that much in my life. Ever." stated Steven, still rubbing his throat.

"I never thought we were going to make it past the first note of the first song." declared Jason.

"I think my stage fright, let me re-phrase that, my fright has been cured!" screamed Fluttershy in a VERY high tone.

"And we all owe it to you Vinyl." said Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1 Year Ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinyl walked into 'Mr. Baroadin's Music Store' with a saddle pocket full of bits. She was planning to buy some new equipment after her gear shorted out in the middle of her show the night before. She was so embarrassed that she had to teleport herself and her gear out of the venue. She blushed at the thought, hoping not to bump into anybody who was at the show. She walked into the giant warehouse-looking store to be instantly be surrounded by instruments. In the entrance there were trumpets and other brass instruments. In about the middle were the stringed instruments, which included the violins, violas, upright basses, and the cellos. Vinyl bought Octavia a cello here for their 15th Friendship Anniversary. It was something they invented. In the mid-back were the percussion instruments which included things like the bells, drums, drum sets, cymbals, and other things. In the back was the counter and there was a room in the back she never was allowed to go into. She was one of Mr. Baroadin's best customer and was also a good friend of his, but she still was not allowed in. She wondered what guy was checking up on every 10 minutes.

"YO, DEXTER!" yelled Vinyl from the entrance.

It was a Saturday. He never really had customers, besides Vinyl, on Saturdays. Baroadin jumped from the yell as he turned to se Vinyl smiling and waving her hoof from the entrance.

"Vinyl, my best customer, what brings you here?'" asked Dexter Baroadin.

"My gear fried out at last night's show. I need some new stuff." answered Vinyl as she walked up to the counter and placed an elbow on it.

"That was hilarious, Vy. What exactly blew up on you?"

"Everything, Dex. How much for the 'Celestian Electro-Pad' kit over there?"

"Oh, that old thing,? You could keep it for all I care. I've never seen anybody touch that thing. But I think I have something better."

"What could possibly interest me more than a 'Celestian'?"

"Wait, here."

Dexter dashed into the secret room for a few minutes. Vinyl waited impatiently, tapping her hind hoofs frantically. After what seemed like years for Vinyl, Dexter came back with two cases and two books. The books seem to be written in some foreign language. It didn't look like griffon or diamond dog, though.

"And what is THAT?" asked a surprised Vinyl as she took off her goggles and wiped them.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I tried to decode the book for the instrument in the red case over there. You know I'm not that good at magic. The only thing I could get was "Guitar" from it. I have NO idea what that could mean but I think it's the name of the instrument. You're on yo your own with the other one." answered Dexter in a somewhat confident tone.

"Wait. You're expecting me to buy this?"

"Yep, 40 bits. I don't want these things crowding up the back, but I want to make some profit off 'em."

"Fine. You still are the same guy from the academy." said Vinyl as she dumped the bits onto the counter and walked out the store.

"I know." said Dexter to himself with a chuckle.

"WAIT!" shouted Dexter.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna check inside. see what it is?" asked a somewhat confused Dexter.

"You haven't opened it yet?" asked an even more confused Vinyl.

"The latches are melted, I can't get it open."

"No, time. I'll check when I get home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 20 Minutes Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinyl walked down the road as she approached her house. She was exhausted from the weight of the mystery instruments. What the buck is in the case? Vinyl was very happy to see her house less than 50 yards away. She went into a gallop. She face-planted at her doorstep. Octavia opened the door to see Vinyl, still with her facee in the ground.

"Hi, Tavi." said Vinyl with a muffled voice.

Vinyl quickly got up and dashed past her friend. She set down the two cases on the floor and then started evilly rubbing her hooves together.

"What did you get this time Vinyl?" asked Octavia

"I'm about to find out" answered Vinyl as she to break open the case, literally, and opened the case with the book that read 'Guitar'.

"What the buck is this?!"


	2. What Is It?

**Vinyl Scratch and The Guitar**

Chapter 2: What Is It?

"What the buck is this!?" asked a confused Vinyl.

"Don't hide try to cover it up Vinyl." stated Octavia.

"What do you mean by that?" answered the white unicorn.

"Don't you see the STRINGS on it? I don't know what kind of instrument, but it's a stringed one." answered a cocky Octavia.

"Where going with this, Tavi?" asked Vinyl.

"Remember the bet we made 4 years ago? When I told you you would eventually get a stringed instrument." reminded the grey mare.

"Crap." muttered the unicorn as she took out 10 bits from her saddle pocket.

"Now that that's over with, let's take a closer what you have there." considered Tavi in a cheery mood as she hopped over to the cases.

Vinyl walked over to the opened case where her friend was standing. Tavi already had the instrument picked up and turning it around to get better views of it. Vinyl a automatically used magic to levitate the instrument out of Tavi's hooves. This annoyed Tavi as she crossed her fore-legs and made an angry face. Vinyl took a nice good stare at the instrument. It looked like a filled in '8' woth a some-what thin plank goming out the top. On the wooden plank, reaching to the center of the '8' frame, were six strings. They all had an even width between them. Each string was also different in thickness. It seemed to go from very thick to VERY thin. The plank also had golden lines separated from top to bottom. At the top of the plank, the spaces between were big. But as they got smaller as the approached the bottom. There were also single white dots in between some spaces. One of the spaces had two white dots. The '8' frame was beautiful, at least to Vinyl it was. The frame was snow white with blue stripes going in a diagonal pattern. The stripes were also patterned from a darkish blue to a sky blue. This greatly surprised Vinyl as she held up the mystery instrument and compared it to herself in a mirror. She smiled as she saw the colors on the instrument perfectly matched hers.

"OK, Tavi. What ever this thing is, I'm keeping it." said Vinyl.

After examining some more, Vinyl found a little socket at the bottom of the '8' frame. Next to the little socket was a little drawing of a ligthning bolt. Vinyl dashed to her tchno equipment and brought back a cable that looks like it could fit the socket.

"What are you doing, Vinyl?" asked Tavi.

"There's a socket at the bottom of this thing. I'm just gonna see what happens if I plug it in." replied Vinyl as she plugged in the cable.

Vinyl set the instrument on her coffee table. Vinyl really likes coffee. A lot. Vinyl pondered on what to do. Nothing happened when she plugged in the cable. Well it _is _a string instrument. Vinyl galloped inro Tavi's room and came out with her cello bow.

"Hey, what are you doing with my bow?" asked an angry Octavia.

"Notin'." replied Vinyl without even looking back.

She took the bow and started stroking the strings. Nothing. Vinyl pondered a bit before going over to her speakers and turned them on, putting on full blast. The cable was connected to the speakers on one end and the instrument on the other. Vinyl started stroking the strings with the bow again and produced an ear piercing sound. Tavi was punching her ears while Vinyl just stood there with a frown.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT IN PAIN!?" yelled Octavia..

"I've heard far worse things before." answered Vinyl.

After recovering, Vinyl decided that you do not play this thing with a bow. She thought some more before placing her hoof on the top string and strummed it all the way down. Bingo. The instrument produced a distorted, overdriven, heavy sound. Vinyl liked it. It was far different from what she played. Far different. But Vinyl was impressed.

"Okay, now I'm DEFINITELY keeping this thing." stated an excited Vinyl.

"I told you string instruments were the best." said a cocky Tavi.

"Hey!... don't push it, Tavi." cried Vinyl.

Vinyl walked over to the book the instrument came with. Her horn started to glow when she placed it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" questioned Tavi.

"Dexter told me to do a translation spell on this looks like it will take some extra effort. This writing doesn't look like griffon or diamond dog." replied Vinyl.

Vinyl started to do her spell, but stopped about a minute later. There was sweat pouring down her face as she gasped for air. She looked exhausted.

"What's wrong, Vy?" asked Octavia

"It won't translate!" yelped Vinyl.

"How come?" questioned Tavi

"I don't know!" yelled Vinyl in between breaths.

Vinyl faced the book once more and lighted up her horn. She was attempting the spell again. Her face began pouring, almost literally, with sweat as her horn became ever so bright. Her face was going from a snow white a red, and to a blue, and then to a deep purple. The book suddenly duplicated itself and resulted in the second one being a translated version. Unaware of this, Vinyl continued the spell.

"VINYL, BREATHE!" screamed the gray mare.

Vinyl noticed the duplicated book and stopped suddenly. She took a HUGE breath to fill her lungs. That really kicked her rump. Still panting, she put the translated book into her hooves and cracked it open. It read "Guitar" on the title page. She checked the author and it appeared to be written by somepony named Brad Delson. She flipped through the pages looking for things that stood out... and pictures. Vinyl really likes picture books. After about an hour of reading, Vinyl learned the basic anatomy of this, 'guitar' thing. She learned about the fretboard, the frets, the tuners, the nut, and the names of the strings. She also learned some basic things on the guitar. She picked up on how to tune the thing, and even learned a few chords. She pulled the book down and looked at the clock. 11: 47 P.M. _IT'S BEEN 7 HOURS! _thought Vinyl as she ran up to her room. She took the case and put it in her closet. She gave it a good night kiss (what do you expect from a party pony?) and jumped into bed. Once again, literally.

"Good night, guitar." whispered Vinyl with a yawn at the end.

She had some playing to do tommorow.


	3. So It Begins

**Vinyl Scratch and The Guitar**

**(A/N: In celebration for the "Equestria Girls" movie, I'm releasing this chapter.)**

Chapter 3: So it begins...

Vinyl tip-toed down the stairs in the fluffiest socks she had to drown out noise. She was levitating her guitar down the stairs ever so carefully. Vinyl was hooked on her new instrument. She just couldn't stop thinking about her 'guitar'. She was so hooked, she was up right now just to play it. One problem, though. It's 3:39 in the morning. She stayed up reading the book, hoping to learn some more goodness. She mostly skimmed through the pages looking for chord charts. She picked up a few notes of a song in the book. The song was called "No More Sorrow". Well, the intro at least. She cycled the order of the notes over and over in her head. 6th_ string, 2nd fret. 6th string, 4th fret. 6th string, 5th fret. 6th string, 9th fret. 6th string, 7th fret. 6th string, 9th fret. 6th string, 10 fret. 6th string, 9th fret. C'mon Vinyl, you can do this. _she encouraged herself. She made it down the stairs as she finished her thought for the 8th time. It was dark. REALLY DARK. Luckily, Vinyl remembered her light spell and used her horn as a make-shift flashlight.

"I never really liked how big this darn living room is." said a somewhat annoyed Vinyl as she made it to the light switch it and flipped it to 'On'.

She covered her eyes when the lights flipped on. It was like lava was being poured into her eyes using a funnel to get every single drop in. She thought that by no, she would be used to flashing, bright lights. Parties can take tolls on your eyes. After the she cooled off her eyes, Vinyl made her way to her speakers. She opened her case and removed her guitar. She plugged in the cord and turned on the speakers. But because she didn't want to wake up the rest of Ponyville, especially Tavi, she plugged in her wireless headphones so the only noise would be heard through the headphones. 6th string, 2nd fret. First note down. 6th string, 4th fret. Good progress. 6th string, 5th fret. She's getting the hang of it. 6th string, 9th fret. Almost there. 6th string, 7th fret. Just a few more notes. 6th string, 9th fret. C'mon, Vinyl, almost there. 6th string, 10 fret. One more. 6th string, 9th fret. And finished. She smiled to two things. She liked how bucking amazing the part sounded and the fact she didn't buck up.

"Good Job, Vinyl." said Octavia from the top of the stairwell in her bathrobe.

"What the? How'd you know when I was up?" questioned Vinyl.

"You might wanna check your speakers" replied the grey mare.

Vinyl walked over to the speakers to see what Tavi was talking about. After investigating for a minute she noticed the problem. The headphones weren't plugged in. They were wireless, but the sending module still needed to be plugged into the headphone jack on the speakers. Having no response, she simply face-hoofed.

"Just, turn it down or plug those headphones in." stated Octavia before walking back to her room.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." said Vinyl to herself, still face-hoofing.

Still thinking about her buck-up, she realized it did seem too loud for headphones. And it did sound a bit fuzzy, something her headphones never sound like. And when she was going to plug the headphones in, this time for real, she noticed they weren't even on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That _is _funny, Lyra." replied Tavi to her friend, Lyra.

"Yeah, yeah. And then, SHE GOT A BRAINFREEZE. She was rolling all around the floor. It was _so _funny." said Lyra, continuing her story.

Vinyl walked down the stairs in her bathrobe. The morning was one of the only times Vinyl _ever _took her glasses off. Just one thing, it was 1:46 in the afternoon. Vinyl never usually overslept. Despite being at all night parties, she never overslept. Vinyl is definitely a card.

"Mornin' Tavi. Hey Lyra." greeted Vinyl in a drowsy tone.

Vinyl went in to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Vinyl liked tea. She wasn't really a fan of coffee. She prefered a sweeter taste to a boiling hot hot coaco want-to-be. Her favorite flavor of tea was "Exotic Bliss". It has exotic ingredients from the Equestrian and Giffon rainforests. It had things like sugar hay and sweetening tulips. The're things you just don't find in markets. After she walked out of the kitchen, tea in the air, she took a seat next to Lyra. Vinyl had always liked Lyra. She was just... different. She was a 'more controlled Pinkie Pie'. That's the term Vinyl used to describe Lyra. She was energetic, funny, always had something interesting going on, and occasionally... creepy. And also the fact that she is also a musician and was Vinyl and Octavia's roommate at the Academy. Yep, she liked Lyra. At points, she liked her too much. Vinyl always denied the truth when Lyra brought the event back up. Vinyl hope Lyra won't bring the event up, today of all days. Vinyl was going to perform with her guitar, aside from her normal equipment, at her show today.

"So, Vinyl, how long did you stay up 'till?" asked Octavia

"Until 4:30." responded the snow white unicorn.

"Really, just for that...thing?" questioned Octavia.

"HEY! It's not just a thing. You know I love my guitar, Tavi. I've never insulted your cello... a lot, but you have no right to disrespect my guitar." snapped Vinyl.

"What's a guitar?" asked Lyra.

"Come to my show tonight and you'll see." responded Vinyl.

Vinyl got up from her seat, levitated Lyra, and walked to the door and opened it.

"HEY, what are you doing, Vinyl" snapped Lyra.

"Sorry, Dude. I'd love for you to stay, but I gotta practice" replied Vinyl.

"Wha-" tried Lyra

"Bye." cut Vinyl.

Lyra walked back to her seat, slamming down some tea on the trip back. She picked up her guitar and set it up. She just couldn't take any interruptions

"That was cold, Lyra." stated Octavia.

"Sorry, Tavi, but I gotta practice." defended Vinyl.

"Well, if you're gonna practice, you're not doing it in here." advised Octavia.

"What do you mean by that, Tavi?" questioned Vinyl.

"I _mean_, you're not practicing here." answered Octavia.

"Fine then. But where am I going to practice?" pondered Vinyl.

"You decide." replied Octavia.

"I got nothin', dude." concluded Vinyl.

"Well... there's always R-" started Octavia before getting cut off by Vinyl.

"NO! Don't you finish that. I'll go _anywhere _except there." cut Vinyl.

"What is it with you and your cousin? You guys almost never talk, and whenever you do, it's either a fight or an argument." reminded Octavia.

"Just... because. It's complicated, Tavi. Me and Rarity... we just don't harmonize, you know? She doesn't like my style and I don't like hers. For me, she's way too uptight. For her, I'm way too uncivilized. We're just opposites. We were never compatible when we were foals, and we still don't. Look, I'll just go over to Rainbow's. I heard she's staying here in Ponyville in her ground home." explained Vinyl.

Oh... OK, then." responded Octavia as Vinyl walked out the door with Her guitar and equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 35 Minutes Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinyl hated living in the outskirts of Ponyville. She hated the fact that she was walking from the east outskirts to the west ones even more. But after what seemed like an eternity, Vinyl began to arrive at Rainbow's Ponyville home. The place was pretty big. Although it wasn't as her Cloudsdale home. She made it to the doorstep, hardly, and knocked. Vinyl was about to drop dead if she carries the equipment for another minute, she weight was just too much for a long period of time. But luckily for Vinyl, Rainbow Dash opened the door.

"Hey Vinyl, what's u-" started Rainbow before Vinyl sprinted past her and onto the couch where she threw her stuff and herself on. Rainbow walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Vinyl. She wondered what Vinyl brought over.

"So, what's up?" asked Rainbow.

"I... need... to... practice... here." replied Vinyl in between breaths.

"Don't you have your studio over at your house?" questioned Rainbow.

"I need to practice something else." stated Vinyl.

"What do you need to practice?" wondered Rainbow.

"Let me show you." answered Vinyl.

Vinyl walked over to her stuff and took them to where Rainbow had her drum set and speakers. Yeah, Rainbow played drums. And she's good at it as well. Vinyl took out her guitar and set it up.

"Whoa. What is _that_ dude?" asked an astonished Rainbow.

Rainbow played the "No More Sorrow" entry without any flaws. She amazed Rainbow after she stopped.

"It's called a guitar, dude." stated Vinyl.

"Well that thing's awesome." declared Rainbow.

Vinyl started looking at her book, looking for some parts. She saw something interesting in the "No More Sorrow" section. A drum part.

"Hey Rainbow, come check this out." ordered Vinyl.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" asked Rainbow after inspecting the page.

"Yep, a drum part. Here, try it." commanded Vinyl as she passed the book to the Rainbow.

"Okay, just let me sight-read this." explained Rainbow as she examined the part for a few minutes.

It seemed simple enough.

"Okay, let's gove this a go" said Rainbow as she coclude her sight-reading.

Vinyl began her opening while Rainbow waited for her's. After about 15 seconds, Rainbow came in. 7 eighth-notes on the snare drum. She waited a few seconds to repeat the 7 notes as Vinyl still played the intro. After a few repeats, the 7 notes changed to about 18 eighth notes, with a beat of rest after the 7th note. They stopped at the 45 mark of the session.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"I know, you did great!" replied Vinyl with the same tone of voice as Rainbow.

They repeated the session a few more times before packing things up to just hang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 10 Minutes Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you had to translate the book?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, it was hard though. It was difficult for a translation." replied Vinyl.

"Yeah... So, I have a crazy proposition." began Rainbow.

"What's that Rainbow?" wondered Vinyl.

"I know it seems a bit sudden, but, maybe we should... _start a band_?" proposed Rainbow.

Vinyl almost spat out the tea she was drinking. Of course she wanted to! She was just trying to sort out details of what to do.

"OF COURSE! Just one thing... a singer. We need a singer. We can't have a band without a singer." stated Vinyl.

"That's true. But, where will we find one?" asked Rainbow

"That's the fun part. Let's go to the 'Karaoke Bar'." ordered Vinyl.

They were going to go find a singer, hopefully. They were really excited about this whole band thing. So it begins...


	4. Steven and Jason

**Vinyl Scratch and The Guitar**

Chapter 4: Steven and Jason

Vinyl and Rainbow walked out of the house all ready to go. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon and the busiest time of the day was approaching; the rush hour. This was when all the shops began getting more business due to the foals getting out of school and the adults getting out from work. It was a pretty hectic time to be out in the markets. And the two were headed just there. One of the busiest restaurants there was the karaoke bar. Many great acts were discovered there, including colts like Chester Coltington or Dexter Foalland. Hoping to find a singer for their band-in-progress, the duo set out.

"So, do you think we'll find somepony?" asked Rainbow.

"I have my doubts, dude. I mean, most ponies here don't go up on any _any _stage. And if you do notice, me, Lyra, and Tavi are the only musicians inn a good area. If there were any more people like us, I'm sure they would've already performed at least _once_." stated Vinyl in a doubtful tone.

"Well, that's sorta true." said Rainbow while looking at the ground.

The mares were talking when a shadow overlooked them. Rainbow looked up to see what was causing the shadow. It looked like a pegasus. No, it _was _a pegasus. It looked like... Derpy. The grey pegasus noticed Rainbow looking at them and began a dive.

"LOOK OUT! DERPY!" screamed Rainbow Dash at the top of her little pony lungs.

Rainbow Dash hit the deck and attempted to pull down Vinyl, but it was too late. Derpy had pummeled Vinyl to the ground and was sitting on top of her. She was in her mailmare uniform on and had and envelope in her mouth.

"Letter for Vinyl Scratch!" yelled Derpy after dropping off the letter next to Vinyl.

"Thank's Derpy." said Vinyl in a very muffled tone.

"You're welcome." replied Derpy as she flew off.

After recovering, Vinyl took hold of thw envelope. She levitated it and then used her magic to open it. She removed the letter and read:

_VINYL. HOME. NOW!_

_-Octavia Melody_

"Oh crud," started Vinyl, "I better get home before she kills me. Trust me, she almost did last time I didn't go home when I got a letter like this one."

"So what about finding a singer?" asked Rainbow.

"You're gonna haave to find one, Dude. I'll meet you at the kareoke joint after I get this sorted out." answered Vinyl as she started to leave.

Vinyl galloped down the road they were walking on at a very fast speed, leaving the cyan pegasus by herself. Feeling lonely, Rainbow made it down the road and into the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Vinyl and Octavia's House XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinyl opened the door and entered the house with sweat dripping down the sides of her face.

"Tavi! I'm here!" yelled out Vinyl with heavy panting.

"WHAT THE CELESTIA IS THIS!?" screamed and infuriated Octavia.

Octavia moved aside to see her reveal her cello. It was missing some strings.

"Oh... right. Well... hehe... you see... I sorta took them to... replace some strings on my guitar." explained Vinyl, getting quieter to the end of her explanation.

"OKAY. THAT. IS. IT!" roared Octavia.

Octavia angrily walked up to Vinyl's room and came back with the second case that Dexter gave Vinyl.

"What the _hay _do you think you're doing?" questioned Vinyl.

"This most likely has a guitar inside. I'm going to lock this in my room. When you brink back your other guitar, you're going to put back my cello strings, leaving you with no guitar to play. I won't on one condition. Unless you want this back, I suggest you put back my strings in 5 minutes. I mean it Vinyl." warned a serious Octavia.

Vinyl had gotten into these situations before. She knew for a fact that she kept her promise on these negotiations. She found this out after she refused to put back Octavia's cello bow to fish out some of her things under the fridge. In hindsight, she remembered she was a unicorn and could have simply removed her things using magic. The things Vinyl was trying to get are still locked in Octavia's room. She couldn't afford to lose a guitar. Especially not two of them.

"But, it's not on me. I left it at Rainbow's house." explained Vinyl.

"Then I suggest you go and get it." suggested Octavia.

"Fine." said Vinyl as she teleported out of the room.

In hindsight, Vinyl never understood why she didn't simply teleport over to Rainbow's in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 Minutes Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vinyl teleported back into the living room of her house with her guitar in the air.

"Here, Tavi. Now, just put my guitar out of it's misery already." She said as she passed Octavia the guitar.

"That's a good Vinyl. Now, here's your other guitar and you can go back to Rainbow." said Octavia.

"OH CRUD, RAINBOW!" yelled Vinyl as she teleported out of the room again.

"VINYL, GET BACK HERE!" screamed an outraged Octavia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Karaoke Bar XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rainbow looked at her hoof watch. It has been nearly an hour-and-a-half since Vinyl had to leave. She had been sitting their with no luck on finding a singer. Only three ponies got up on the stage. Unfortunately, it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders trying to get a singing cutie mark... again. Lyra was sitting with Rainbow in the same booth. Lyra came her for the smoothies. She really likes smoothies... a lot. A lot. She had been keeping Rainbow company until Vinyl returned.

"Ugh... where's Vinyl? She's been gone for nearly an hour-and-a-half." asked an impatient Rainbow.

"She'll be here any minute, I'm sure of it." soothed Lyra, hoping to calm Rainbow's worries.

As if on cue, Vinyl walked into the restaurant. She looked around for Rainbow and found her sitting with Lyra and made her way over to them.

"Hey, guys." greeted Vinyl as she took a seat next to Lyra.

Lyra had a weird way of sitting down. She preferred sitting on her rump than laying on her legs. It's as if she was mimicking a different species...

"What took you so long, Vinyl? It's been nearly TWO HOURS" asked an annoyed Rainbow Dash, showing Vinyl the time on her hoofwatch.

"I can explain later. Now tell me, any luck?" counter-questioned Vinyl as she took a sip of a smoothie Lyra had saved for her.

"No, unfortunately. There is going to be a performance right now. You made it right on time, at least." stated Rainbow.

The three talked amongst themselves to pass time. After about 5 minutes, music began to play. The three turned to watch as two colts made their way to the front of the stage. One was a brown unicorn with golden mane, the same color as Applejack's, and a black single-eighth-note as a cutie mark. The second colt was a dark blue pegasus with black mane with bass and treble clef as a cutie mark. The weird thing was that the bass clef was on his right flank, while the treble clef was on his left flank. After a brief musical intro, the blue pegasus brought his microphone up to his mouth and began his set of vocals. They were rap vocals.

_(A/N: The following contains the song 'Faint' by the rock band Linkin Park. I would like to say that I do not own the song. All credit goes to Linkin Park.)_

"I am_ a little bit of loneliness. A little bit of disregard. Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars. I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel but it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real. So I let go, watching you. Turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got." _rapped the blue pegasus in a great voice that was in the middle of low and average.

It was an awesome voice. After rapping his set, the brown unicorn sang his set of lyrics.

"_I can't feel. The way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal, this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored." _sang the unicorn in a much higher, but incredible, tone than the pegasus.

The 'I won't be ignored's were doubled by the pegasus. The pegasus imediately followed the unicorn with another set of rap lyrics.

_"I am a litttle bit insecure, a little unconfident. 'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense! I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt, it's like no matter what I do I can't convinve you for ONCE just to her me out. So I let go, watching you. Turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got._" rapped the pegasus again, finishing his last set of the song.

The pegasus was followed by another chorus performed by his friend.

"_I can't feel. The way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal, this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored." _sang the unicorn.

The unicorn then went into the bridge of the song in an all raspy, vocal fry screaming. It was something that was hard to do for most ponies.

"NOW! HERE ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT, RIGHT NOOOOW! HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME, LIKE IT OR NOT, RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOW!" screeched the unicorn, leaving him panting.

In the middle of the last "NOW", the pegasus sang a little set.

"I can't feel, the way I did before. Don't turn your back. I won't be ignored." sang the pegasus in a sweet tone.

The unicorn screamed a heavy "I WON'T BE IGNORED" at the same time the pegasus sang the same words. The unicorn went into a final chorus.

"_I can't feel. The way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal, this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored." _Sang the unicorn and the song finished.

The two received a ginormous applause as they both walked off the stage and out the restaurant.

"C'mon, girls, let's go get us some singers." said Vinyl as she dragged her friends out of the restaurant.

After a bit of looking, Vinyl found the two colts and went up to them.

"Hello there guys." greeted Vinyl.

"Uh, hi. Can we help you?" asked the pegasus a bit nervously.

"Yeah, my name is Vinyl Scratch. Me and my friend over there just saw you guys perform right now and were wondering if you wanted to join our band. We really need singers." explained Vinyl with a smirk as she pointed over at Rainbow Dash.

"What? Sorry, Ms. Vinyl, but we really gotta go somewhere." denied the unicorn.

"Nonsense, dude. Just let us show you what what we can do. Let us swing you guys over to my friend's house. C'mon... uh, what are your guy's names?" pleaded Vinyl.

"My name's Jason. This is Steven. We'd love to swing on by, but we really have to go." introduced the pegasus, Jason.

"Oh, then. Can you guys come over tomorrow?" asked Vinyl.

"Uh... sure." gave in the unicorn, Steven.

"Great, here's my friend's address. Come on over at around 3:00 tomorrow." directed Vinyl as she gave Steven a slip of paper.

"We'll drop by. Bye, Ms. Scratch." confirmed Jason as he walked off with Steven.

"GREAT. And by the way, Vinyl's good." she explained right before they left.

Vinyl turned around and walked back to Rainbow Dash. Lyra had left to go make herself a smoothie. That mare really has a thing for smoothies. She gave her a huge smile.

"So, what did they say?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They said they'll drop by your house tomorrow at around 3:00 in the afternoon." answered Vinyl.

"Great. I'll see you guys then." said Rainbow.

"About that... Tavi's really steamed at me. Can I crash at your's tonight?" asked Vinyl.

"Fine." answered Rainbow Dash with a sigh at the end.

They both walked back to Rainbow's house to spend the night.


End file.
